


Something More

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Teenage Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Cute, Cute Sam, First Kiss, Fluff, In Love, Kissing game, M/M, Omega Sam, Sexy, Teenagers, Whining, Young Sam Winchester, game, hormonal, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before "Our Story" there was "Our Teenage Story". Dean is 17 and Sam, 13. Before the endless hunts and the mounds of heartbreak there was a cute, adorable, sexy little boy that Dean was so in love with it hurt. Before he broke his heart with Standford, they loved eachother so much they could hardly stand it, this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it :)

Let's just get one thing straight, seventeen year old Dean was not as sweet as a baby. In fact, he was a complete and total asshole to most of the people that communicated with him. Well, everyone but Sammy, Sammy was a different story. Him being thirteen, he was a pretty rebelious son of'a bitch, especially when it came to their Dad. Dean could of swore that he hated the guys guts, but then again he was a hormonal teenager who just happened to present as an Omega, so he had some leeway most of the time. Sammy was Dean's weakspot, hands down, no denying it, and even though he hated to admit it half the time, Sam was his baby. No matter how girly it sounded Sammy was his baby boy, and god he wished that he could tell him this. Just walk up to him and tell him how he felt and how he would do anything to steal a kiss from him. But then again, if he didn't feel the same way their relationship would never be the same. Their conversations would be filled with awkward grunts and pauses that Dean couldn't even stand to think about., and so, for the sake of their realtionship he shoved those feelings deep down inside where he could never experience them... until now.

"Deaaan, give it back you asshole!" Sam whined as he climbed on top of his big brother. The jerk had stolen his journal, where he wrote all of his feelings down. Yes, it was girly but he was an Omega, and even though the supplements controlled his heat, they didn't change his Omega personality traits.

"Come on Sammy let me read it!" He screamed as he pushed his little brother off his body and tried to open the royal blue journal that Sam had secretly hid under his bed. 

"Dean! No! Please just give it back!" He whined again, which honestly made Dean's stomach flutter like a little school girl. 

"Alright, alright," He smirked devilishly and handed the precious item back to his baby brother, loving the cute little smile that spread across his face. "Happy now?" He rolled his eyes as his baby brother started to giggle discretly, god it was moments like this that made him want to grab his perfect face and kiss him until he couldn't breath.

"Yes, thank youu," He smiled and wrapped his semi-muscled arms around him and squeezed tightly, making Dean blush hard. 

"Alright get off me," He said playfully. "What was in that damn journal that you didn't want me to see so badly?"

"Feelings... that are a secret," He bit his lip and climbed off the bed to place the journal back where it belonged.

"Well you can tell me Sammy," Sam crawled back on the bed, sitting cross-legged infront of him, their knees touching. Dean towered over him, even when he was sitting and for some reason Sam loved it. He loved being so much smaller than his big brother, he loved it because he was just the right size for cuddling. And on cold winter nights when the heat in their dingy motel didn't work he loved how Dean's bigger body would completly heat him.     

"No, I can't. Dad says their bad feelings," He played with his fingers as Dean pondered what that really meant; "bad feelings" 

"Well fuck him, you can tell me," he smirked as his baby brother scooted closer, pratically sitting in his lap.

"Only if you play a game with me," Dean rolled his eyes, he already knew this game, he'd played it at least a million times with hims already.

"I'm not playing 'guess the flavor of chapstick,'" 

"Why nottt?" Sam whined loudly as he gently pushed on his brother's chest.

"Because we've played it a million times and I already know all the flavors by heart," he grabbed his hands to keep him from pushing him anymore.

"But I bought some new ones... please??!" If there's one thing you NEED to know about Sam, it was that he was an expert at begging. No matter what Dean had his heart set on, Sam seemed to always get what he wanted and this situation was no different. Dean rolled his eyes and stared into those adorable puppy dog eyes of his baby brother and completely gave into temptation.  

"Fine... but then you tell me when we're done,"Sam jumped up and ran across the room to his drawer. There he reached in and grabbed a handful of chapsticks all different colors and flavors, and ran back to Dean who couldn't stop smiling at how cute his baby brother was. 

"Ok, close your eyes ok?" Dean did as Sam asked and waited patiently as his brother applied the chapstick to a random body part. He held his palm up to his brother's lips, where he licked gently and then tasted to see. 

"Umm..." Dean pondered and licked again, which made Sam giggle. "Is it... coconut?" Dean smirked when he felt Sam's tiny fist punch him in the arm. 

"Your so good at this game, it's not fair," He smiled as he applied the next flavor somewhere else. This time it happened to be his elbow. He held it up to Dean's lips and once again his brother licked his skin slathered with chapstick. "This one's a hard one,"

"Watermelon, easy," Dean opened his eyes and smiled as his brother huffed and turned around to pick another flavor.

"Close your eyes you cheater!" Sam applied this chapstick to his lips, making sure to get a nice amount on them, then, very slowly, he inched his way closer to Dean until he was kneeling in his lap. Dean could feel his brother's body heat, and that made butterflies erupt inside him and right before he was about to ask 'what are you doing?' it happened. Sam's lips were on his and he was kissing him, and Dean hadn't realized it until now but he was kissing him back. Now, he felt as if his whole world was spinning around him, he was dizzy with excitement and when he felt his baby brother pull away and ask 'what flavor?' Dean was completely thrown off gaurd. He opened his eyes and stared at his doe eyed baby brother as he bit his lip and giggled. 

Dean tasted his lips, and as he did so Sam applied more chapstick to his already soft lips. 

"Umm..." 

"Do you need another taste?" Sam smirked and Dean quickly knodded his head, his stomach fluttering as he climbed back into his lap. "Ok... close your eyes, so I know your not cheating," And as soon as his lids shut, those soft pink lips were on his again. It was eveything Dean imagined it to be, sweet and savory but at the same time so damn hot, and what made it better where the little timid moans that came out of his little brother when Dean stroked his cheek. He pulled away again, leaving Dean feeling incomplete once again.

"Ok, what flavor?" Dean licked his lips again. 

"Mmm, blueberry," He half moaned the responce which made his little brother giggle with joy.

"That's what was in the journal," He giggled, Dean however still had his eyes closed, moaning only slightly. "Dean," He shook him until his beautiful eyes opened once again. 

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Bits and pieces..." He smiled at him, dazed as if he was extremely high. 

"Um... Dean..." Sam was tapping his fingers on his brother's leg as he bit his lip. He was nervous about something. 

"Yeah Sammy," He stroked his chin, feeling how pure and soft it was. 

"Can you kiss me again? 'Cause it gives me butterflies," He bit his lip as his big brother smirked to himself and then, without giving himself anytime to think differently he grabbed his chin and pulled him into another kiss. 

They both smiled like idiots.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I love reading feedback, good and bad.


End file.
